Are You Ready ?
by mikel.miles.7
Summary: Not really good at summaries but here you go!


"Are you ready?" Nakoma asked with a wide, over-excited grin plastered on her cheerful face.

"Ready for what?" Pocahontas replied sarcastically.

Yes! Pocahontas was beyond excited to be marrying Kocoum, but she was nervous as well. She'd known the man all her life—seventeen winters to be exact-and had teased and chased him around when they were small children. He would pull her long braids and she would play funny pranks on him. Pocahontas had seen him grow from the thin scrawny boy of her youth into the most respected warrior in the village apart from her father in his nineteen winters. And he was in her opinion the most handsome warrior in the village at that, she thought, as she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

Form across the way she watched as he conversed with the other young Powhatan men as she, Nakoma, and Talet smashed corn in wide, flat baskets called mipatas. She glanced up and suddenly locked eyes with him, and his darker ones seemed to deepen in color as he stared at her intensely. Pocahontas felt her body flush, casting her gaze downward, unwilling to let him know the extent of his affect on her emotions, and her body. " Oh…Great Mother he is handsome." she thought to herself.

He was going to be her husband soon, so she had better get used to him looking at her and the same in the other way around. Her modesty had always disallowed her to talk with him for very long ever since they'd crossed the boundary from childhood to adults.

She was strong and proud, and the respected daughter of the chief so she was not used to showing her vulnerability. Only with her father, Nakoma, Flit and Meeko did she feel truly comfortable. Her mother had died long ago, and her father had not married again, but the void was not unbearable in her life because memories of her mother lived on through her father's vivid stories.

She could vaguely remember certain things about her mother…smells, touches, and her lovely smile…and somehow she felt that she stayed with her as she moved through life.

Pocahontas became good friends with Kocoum at the tender age of three, but the way he looked at her now made her feel so uneasy. She knew he was protective of her and cared for her. She laughed to herself remembering the time when she was thirteen. Pocahontas had just gone through the ritual of becoming a woman and a boy from a visiting village tried to touch and gain her attention. Kocoum nearly broke the boy's arm in two places.

But it seemed that as they had grown older, she'd grown increasingly timid around him, not her usual blunt self and more was more inclined to hold her tongue in his presence. This mostly due to the growing attraction she felt for the young warrior.

Pocahontas never admitted that she had crush on Kocoum, and what girl in the village didn't, but he had eyes for only her. Now, he focused those eyes on her with a look filled with such fire and want, as if he already knew she was destined to be his.

She wanted to marry Kocoum greatly, but her inexperience with matters of the heart made her unsure if she could handle him for that matter. But, boy was she willing to try. Her thoughts were interrupted as his sensual lips curved into a smile and he shuffled around another warrior and began to take strides towards her.

"Great mother, he's coming over here!" shrieked Nakoma, as she and Talet began giggling and poking Pocahontas.

"Oh crap, what do I say?!" Pocahontas gasped, feeling panic rise within her stomach. She hadn't spoken to Kocoum since their engagement announcement a week ago, and had been avoiding him—as well as his intense gaze.

"Just talk to him Poca! Gosh… I mean…just look at him!" They squealed again.

"That's the problem! He makes me feel so nervous," Pocahontas said through gritted teeth. "I can barely talk around him anymore."

"Great Mother Poca, he's so handsome! Just be happy you snagged the finest warrior in the village! That'll take care of the nervousness," said Talet, with a wink.

They hushed their giggles as he approached. "See you later lady, good luck, and try not to faint!" said Nakoma.

"Wait! Where are you two going? Don't go yet!" said Pocahontas in a loud whisper, fidgeting.

"Oh, you'll do just fine, you two need some alone time. Wingapo Kocoum!" said Nakoma. Pocahontas shot daggers at her with her eyes, as Nakoma even laughed harder while they sauntered away.

"You better keep watch over your shoulder Nakoma," she threatened, as Nakoma feigned a fearful expression.

Kocoum waved to Nakoma, as he stilled a few feet in front of Pocahontas.

"Wingapo Pocahontas," said Kocoum, his smooth deep voice sending vibrations through her body. Pocahontas set her basket down slowly, rising from a crouched position to meet his eyes. "Wingapo Kocoum," she said with a nod.

Kocoum's white-toothed smile contrasted with his smooth russet skin, as he leaned towards her slightly. "How has your day been? Great Mother has certainly given us the best weather today."

"I've had a good day. And yes, I am quite enjoying the sun," she replied, as she eyed his strong hands. Pocahontas rolled her eyes at the lack of wittiness in her response, as Kocoum's traveled down to focus on her clasped hands.

"How are the wedding preparations coming for you? Are you growing excited?" he asked, gazing into her eyes. Her breath caught, as her mind went into overdrive…wedding, dress, food, people, teepee, wedding teepee, night, touch, kiss—Pocahontas looked down at the ground, shifting her feet.

"Yes, Kocoum. I am excited, I cannot wait," she said softly.

" You know I have always loved hearing my name coming from your beautiful lips," he said, as his lips curved it to a cute half smile.

Pocahontas's eyes widened at his response, and he seemed to be amused with her reaction to his compliment as her eyes then traveled to the sensual lines at the sides of his mouth. She could just imagine kissing those lines, burning a trial down his muscular jaw.

She managed a small smile, but still could not meet his gaze, but could not seem to stop looking at the other parts of him.

What was wrong with her! She was never a shy person, but Kocoum made her so uncomfortable, as if she was constantly on the verge of exploding, making restraint the only option.

"Pocahontas, in two days time we will be married," he continued. "I want to tell you, that I will be the best husband to you as I can be. I will make you proud, and I will take care of you always, in every way that a man can care for a woman." His voice became huskier with the last five words, and Pocahontas felt her stomach flutter.

His eyes traveled up and down as he spoke, lingering on her chest, neck, mouth, and then up to her eyes again.

She blinked hard and swallowed, finally finding the resolve to speak. "Yes, I know you will be the best of husbands Kocoum. I can only hope that I will please you as a wife."

His mouth opened slightly, and closed, as he swallowed. "You want to please me Pocahontas?"

He leaned closer to her. She stepped back slightly, but he pursued, closing the space between them.

Pocahontas panicked inwardly- he'd never been this forward with her. He'd always been the upmost gentleman, so she was unsure how to respond. She swallowed hard again, suddenly feeling like a meal ready to be devoured.

"I…I meant…yes I do, …" she said, struggling to find an explanation.

He reached for her arms, sliding his hands up and down.

"You do please me Pocahontas. You are everything I want in a wife. Kind, strong, beautiful, diplomatic, cheerful, hard working, beautiful, spiritual, and…. sensual. I want you and only you…I've always wanted you. Even from childhood I have wanted you. And now my heart is full because I know you want me, and have accepted my proposal." While saying that he eyed the betrothal necklace that he placed on her neck a week ago.

He pulled her closer into her embrace as he filled his nostrils with scent, his nose buried on top of her head. He enveloped her in his arms, squeezing the Indian beauty tightly.

"Great Mother, …Pocahontas," He sighed softly. "You are the only thing that can make me feel weak and strong at the same time. I just want from now on to hold you, and keep you safe," he said as he titled her chin upwards, drawing nearer to her mouth.

"Kocoum.." she whispered.

And then his lips were on hers.


End file.
